


Quarantine

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Early Work, F/M, Low Plot smut, basically just sex, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Carol are stuck in the tower together while everyone else is sick. They get a little hot and frisky during their quarantine;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

 

Title: **Quarantine**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 07-19-15, Updated: 07-19-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,617^

* * *

**^Chapter 1:**

* * *

They went up to the watch tower like it was any other night. Everyone but the two of them were sick with a stomach flu that they had somehow avoided. Daryl walked behind her watching her ass move as she walked the steps to the tower. She had on denim shorts tonight and a flowery top.

She didn't usually wear shorts but she had gorgeous legs, and he wished she'd do it more often. She carried a jug of water and a bag over her shoulder that contained within it her books and journal. He loved when she had watch with him she was capable of being quiet and also of having good conversation, and she didn't do too much of either. Others like Maggie who talked all the time and Michonne who didn't say much at all were harder to spend so much time with.

They climbed the stairs and were just settling into the second hour of watch when they received a knock on the door. To Carol's surprise, there wasn't anyone there when she answered, but a piece of paper taped to the door.

**_We all discussed it, and with everyone sick, we can't afford for you both to get sick as well so it's best if you both stay quarantined on watch. We can bring everything you need and will relieve you as soon as the first person is well. If you disagree with this idea write on this note and leave it on the door and we'll collect it in an hour and come up with something else. We will bring you supplies in an hour as well if you agree to this._ **

**_Rick_ **

"We are trapped," Carol said smiling and handing him the note.

"Pffft! Looks like we are," he said settling down on the couch.

They sat around waiting for the supplies resigned to the idea if it kept them all safe.

He was secretly excited to be stuck up here with her; they never had time alone anymore. She spread a blanket on the floor and lay down on her belly to read her book as he kept watch out the window, then they'd take turns. They always followed this routine on watch without even discussing it. She had her back to him and was obviously completely unaware of his eyes scanning her ass and legs. She had her legs bent at the knee and open at least 6 inches. She was crossing and uncrossing her feet in the air "like a teenager" he thought and he wanted nothing more than to move closer and touch her but that isn't the relationship they had. He sighed trying not to stare and failing miserably. The knock finally came, and they hadn't left a note of disagreement, so Rick yelled through the door "You guys cool with this?"

"Yeah, it's fine! Get better in there!" she yelled back.

She grabbed the box of provisions and laughed at the clothes they had brought her. She had a choice of a nighty or a sundress and her only truly useless pair of panties that were black and skimpy as all hell. _Someone had a cute sense of humor._ She sat up on the desktop next to Daryl and ate canned fruit for supper as she looked out the window. He looked so damn good tonight; she wondered how long they'd be stuck up here. Maybe she could make a move if it was enough time.

Having her sitting at almost eye level in those shorts was torture.

She finished eating and went back to her book. He couldn't take it just staring at her open legs, so he began pacing the floor and tried to think of something else.

The night was uneventful, and when morning came, he wondered where they were supposed to be sleeping up here.

"You take the couch; I got the floor." He grabbed a blanket from the box and lay it on the ground. He took off his vest, and she flopped on the couch. They were asleep in no time, but he had a rude awakening a few hours later. It must have been 100 degrees by noon, and it was like an oven in the tower. He rolled over onto his back and looked over at Carol who was in the process of rolling over in her sleep. He was laying right against the couch, and when her arm fell over the edge of the couch and landed on his crotch, he didn't know what the hell to think. She was so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't have her wake up with her hand on his dick.

He slowly took his thumb and forefinger and wrapped it gently around her wrist and lifted moving it up onto the couch but before he let her go, he could see her eyes looking down at him.

"Damn it!" Her eyes startled him as he was trying to go undetected.

"Daryl?"

"Your hand...it fell off the couch, and it landed on my...never mind." He shook his head and let go of her wrist.

"You mean? Oh my god I'm sorry. There isn't much room up here." She was blushing and rolled onto her back hiding her face under the blanket.

_Way to go! Grope him in your sleep..._

"It's alright, just an accident," he said trying hard not to miss the sensation of her hand on him.

"It's a million degrees in here!" she whined sitting up to pull off a layer of clothing to reveal a threadbare undershirt underneath the shirt she'd been wearing. It was a cheap tactic, but she was becoming desperate to make some progress. She had on a black bra underneath, and it was clear as day. He looked away, and she flopped back onto the couch.

"It feels all hot where I was laying ugh!" She reached under the sheets, and he couldn't miss the fact that she was undoing her shorts and lifting her bum to yank them off.

"Carol?" he said quizzically.

"I'm sorry I feel like I'm going to melt."

"It's OK," he said thinking he'd like to see under her blanket.

She rolled toward the back of the couch, and her sheet was just barely covering her hip, and he could see her white panties peeking out. He was now stuck laying here with a semi hard dick in 100-degree heat with the half naked woman he wanted more than anything but didn't have the balls to make a move on.

He tossed and turned trying not to think about his dick and her panties.

"Can't sleep?" she said suddenly.

"Nah! Too fuckin' hot," he said feeling sexually frustrated and boiling hot.

"Take your clothes off then," she said without turning to face him.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed.

"I won't look...well I might look a little," she said, giggling.

He decided she was right, might feel good to strip down to his boxers. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. His hands moved to his belt, and he unbuckled it moving to his fly and then laying back to peel the hot, sweaty jeans off his legs.

She let out a sigh and then rubbed her forehead. She thought she could handle it, but she was going to jump him.

"What's up?" he inquired.

"Nothing, just the sound of your belt buckle, has got me thinking..."

"About what?"

"Your dick."

"What the fuck?" he couldn't believe she just used that word.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I'm only human and being trapped in here with a man who looks as good as you do with no pants on is driving me a little crazy."

She shifted and sighed again.

"Are you making fun of me?" He felt this had to be a joke at his expense.

She turned toward him dead serious adding, "I couldn't be more serious, just try me," she said turning back around.

She had made herself perfectly clear, he would either go for it or not but she was sick and tired of playing coy.

He didn't need a written invitation. He reached his hand up to her waist and lay his hand on her hip testing the waters. She rolled her hips just slightly, and he knew she didn't object. He got up on his knees and leaned over her on the couch and kissed her salty neck. She, froze and he really hoped he hadn't misread this, but then her hand moved up to touch the back of his neck.

Her eyes were closed, and he tasted the skin of her throat as his hand drifted to the front of her damp undershirt.

She rolled toward him and reached for his face, and they kissed. He never thought this would happen, he'd thought of it a hundred, times but here she was pressing her lips to his and touching his face. His mouth began to move furiously against hers, and she opened her lips, and their tongues moved in perfect rhythm against each the other. He needed this, more than he ever imagined. He needed to touch her, to take her and make her his.

His hand ghosted over her breasts, and he needed her clothes off right quick.

"Sit up!" he growled, and she did, eager to get her clothes off as well. She sat on the edge of the couch, and he was still on his knees. She opened her legs around his waist and pulled him close as he yanked her top over her head. He fought the good fight with her bra before she helped and let it drop to the floor. He got up to sit on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, he always pictured her straddling him when he was alone.

She climbed onto his lap and ground her white panties against his hard dick through his boxers, and he wasn't too far from cumming in his shorts. He took her breasts in his hands and held them tight as he licked both her nipples sucking them into his mouth. He had been fighting all his natural urges too damn long, and now she was right here and hot as hell. She grabbed the back of his head and groaned as he took thorough care of her tits. She rolled her hips into him, and he reached around and took her ass in his hands rocking her into his hard dick and hissing as he pressed his mouth between her breasts.

"I fuckin' need you, Carol, I'm sorry... I'm being too rough," he apologized.

"You aren't Daryl it's perfect!"

He slid his hand into the back of her panties and squeezed.

Things had reached a fever pitch, and she hoped he'd stay the course. It was hard to say what he might do sometimes, but while she had him here ready and willing, she was going to try and go all the way.

It was flustered and a little sloppy as they entangled themselves in each other but neither of them cared or wanted to slow down, it was exciting and irrational.

She stood up quickly and demanded he take his boxers off. He obeyed and looked at her as she appraised him with a smirk.

"Jesus Daryl I want you so fuckin' bad right now!"

"Where do ya want me?" he asked quickly, not wanting to talk.

"Sit back down!"

She peeled her panties down her legs and climbed back on his lap and rose up high on her knees teasing him by not lowering herself to meet his hard cock. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed a little, but she wasn't budging she just kissed his neck and ears and whispered words that tortured him.

"You wanna fuck me, Daryl?... I'm so wet for you...Tell me how bad you want it."

He couldn't stand it a single second longer.

"Carol, Please! I fucking want it! I need your pussy so bad right now I'm gonna fuckin' explode!"

She grinned and lowered herself onto his waiting dick as he dragged his hands down her back with great pressure. It made her groan out loud.

"You feel so good inside me Daryl!"

She bucked her hips, and he growled and clung to her. She rode him steady and smooth till he thought he'd break.

"I want you bent over the desk," he panted, and she grinned as she got up and walked to the desk.

She smiled at him ,a sweet but evil smile, as she bent herself over the cold desktop. She waited and even these few seconds without him inside her was becoming an achy feeling.

He touched her ass and ran his hands down her back in an attempt to tease her, but when she whined and called his name raising her ass to him, he knew he couldn't pull it off. He had to get inside her again.

He thrust into her, and she reached her arms forward on the desk, the sensation of the cold metal in this oppressive heat felt good. He fucked hard like he would never do it again and when he bent over reaching between her legs to touch her clit she swiftly came undone "Oh my God Daryl yessss!"

He grinned to himself but as her body tightened around his painfully hard cock he knew it was over for him too and he came just a minute or so after her.

She lay flat over the desk for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he laughed as he started getting dressed.

"You don't regret it do you?" he asked suddenly. He was hoping she wouldn't say she did, it wasn't the ideal way to start a relationship, but he didn't regret it. Maybe she just wanted sex, but she didn't seem the type, now his mind was racing.

"I just can't believe it happened, I don't regret it at all...kinda wish we'd done it sooner." She grinned throwing on the nighty and laying down on the couch.

"Can I ask you something before you go to sleep?" he needed to know or he wouldn't be able to rest.

"Of course."

"Is this it? Or...do you want?..."

"Daryl, come sit."

She patted the couch next to her, and he thought it looked ominous. _She's gonna let me down easy._

"I trust you completely, and you are the best friend I ever had-"

He frowned.

"Wait for a second! Don't look at me like that. I can't think of a single person on this planet I'd rather be with, and as it turns out we are also sexually compatible so?"

"So?"

"So I want you to be with me, I want us to be together. You want that too?"

"Yes," he said smiling.

"I'm really, really glad to hear that so come lay here with me on this stupid small couch."

She winked at him, and he curled up next to her.

Hardly romantic but they were together, and that was the most important thing.

_**Hope you like this, Thanks for reading:)** _

_**Short, sweet and smutty. XO** _


End file.
